Desire in the Hallways
by fantasizing-fluff
Summary: What happens when Hermione is feeling restless and goes for a stroll through the castle? Little does she know someone is waiting for her...
1. Introduction

**Desire in the Hallways**

**Disclaimer** – I do not, in any way, shape for form, claim to be J.K. Rowling. Nor am I selling this story for monetary means. I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor am I trying to gather credit for writing them. This applies to all chapters. The inspiration for the second last chapter came from the second verse of the song 'All Because Of You', by U2. I am not stealing their lyrics, nor am I selling them as my own.

**Characters** – Hermione Granger/Unknown

**Pairing** – HG/Any, or as I fancy, HG/SS

**Status** – Complete

**Information** – My muse went on a massive smut writing spree. I think someone slipped something (maybe a smut weed?) into the normal writing weed I smoke. Anyways, I wrote this in about two days. Six pages in writing; two on Word. I fancy the pairing to be HG/SS; however, you can think whatever you like.

**Update** – I changed some things with this fic, and now the rating has changed to T. I am also in the middle of writing a companion one-shot to this, called 'Severus' Window'. Didn't you wonder how he got a window in his room in the dungeons?

**Rating** – T, because of sexual content and implications/suggestions. Nothing explicit, however. No swearing.

**Author** – fantasizingfluff (myself)

**Beta** – Shannakin

**Summary** – What happens when Hermione is feeling restless and goes for a stroll through the castle? Little does she know someone is waiting for her...


	2. Chapter One

**Desire in the Hallways**

In the fading light, a petite woman hurried frown the castle hall, despite her growing feeling of need and desire.

Her silent thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a lean arm snaked around her waist. With a yelp, she was pulled towards a warm body. She moaned, not in pain, as she found her back up against the cold stone wall, a contrast to the warm body beside her.

A low voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Its silky words caressed her ear.

"Hermione, my dear, how nice to see you."

In the dim light, the features of the man were obscured; his face was in the shadows. Hermione couldn't see him, as he was beside and slightly behind her. Her head was tossed back against the stone wall, eyes half closed. Suddenly, she was pulled much closer against the man. Her eyes closed fully as he slowly, agonizingly, leaned forward. His breath warmed her skin as his lips drew nearer to her ear. The woman's lips parted in anticipation.

Just as the man's lips met the woman's ear, in the barest of touches, he suddenly pulled away. The woman whimpered as the cool air rushed towards her, swirling around her body, cooling her fiery skin. The man smirked in satisfaction at the woman's flushed face.

Finally able to open her eyes, the woman pushed forwards off the wall, with the intent to close the distance between herself and the man.

With a grin and a shake of his head, the man stopped her. He raised his arms and placed them on the wall, on either side of the woman, effectively trapping her. She started to glare at him but was stopped when suddenly he leaned much closer, mere millimeters away from her lips.

"Sometimes, Hermione," he chuckled, "It is the anticipation that can give us the most excitement." Their breath mingled in the heavy air.

The woman's eyes fluttered once again, and, sure that she was not about to move, the man removed his hands from the wall.

With careful deliberation, he slowly reached towards the top button of the woman's blouse. With deft fingers, he laid it open.

Now slightly more aware, the woman looked down at what the man was doing, then back up to his eyes. Her eyes were dragged back downwards, as, twice as slowly, the man reached for the next button and opened it. He continued with the same agonizingly slow pace with each button, as the woman's breath became more and more labored.

As the last button was released, the shirt fluttered open, and the women once again laid her head back against the stone wall. The man took this opportunity to lean in to place a kiss at the base of the women's neck. This one was much more lingering then the last, and the woman moaned as his tongue deftly flicked out to swipe a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. At the same time, he brought his hand up to drag his fingernail across her belly button.

Eyes snapping open, she yelped at the sensation. The woman glared at the man. He was surprised, however, when small hands reached onto his shoulders, and shoved him around, forcing him against the wall.

Smirking in her own way, the woman asked, "Now, how would you like some of your own treatment?"

Not waiting for a response, she reached under his shirt and began to drag her fingernails lightly down his chest.

Withstanding the desire that was threatening to overwhelm him, the man leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'd love it!"

Still glaring, the woman pushed her hands flat against his chest, shoving him against the stone wall. With her hands still under the shirt, the woman yanked upwards, pulling the shirt almost off. The man complied with her whish, raising his arms towards the ceiling, as she tugged at the hem of the shirt.

Finally, the offending garment was removed, and the woman's hands were free to roam the man's chest.

Her fingertips moved in gentle swirling motions, occasionally punctuated by a light raking of her fingernails across his skin. After awhile of the delicious torture, she bent her head down towards the man's chest.

Her lips were poised above the hollow at the bottom of his throat; his skin awash in her breath. Then, unlike he had, she did not give him the sweet relief of her lips upon his skin. Instead, she stayed there, waiting as he looked at her in anticipation. Without warning, her tongue leapt out from between her pert lips, to swipe across a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

The man moaned, and raised his hands to entangle his fingers in the woman's hair. She looked up at him, and their lips met suddenly in and expression of passion.

They continued kissing fiercely as the man removed his hands from the woman's hair. His hands descended to rest on the woman's shoulders. Rough fingertips brushed across her skin as he reached under her shirt, removing it from her shoulders with a deft flick of his hands. The shirt fell to a pool on the fool, forgotten.

The same hands that had removed the shirt were now free to roam the woman's upper body, sliding across her curves, coming to rest on her hips. Her own hands had stilled on the man's shoulders.

"Whose rooms are closer?" she inquired.

"Mine," he smirked.

"Good then," she replied as she turned, and began to saunter down the hallway, hips swaying.

The man smiled, and ran a hand through his hair. He bent down, retrieving the two shirts, and hurried after the woman.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

He could see her, silhouetted in the curve of the moon. Her shadow cast across his room. She began to move towards him, and he welcomed her with open arms.

Candlelight flickered as the man slowly lowered the woman onto the bed, and began to kiss her with a sweetness she could not begin to describe.


End file.
